Disoluto
by MeiSaki
Summary: Llámese así a todo aquello considerado opuesto a la moral o que se entrega a ello con gratuita facilidad (a juicio de sabrá Dios quién). Aun meras ideas y creencias. Choe/Makishima; Choe!centric.


Ni PP ni los personajes son míos ni lo serán. One-shot creado para el concurso de un grupo de Facebook, por eso tan pocas implicaciones (?) Lean entre líneas.

El primer Choe/Makishima de mi vida, por ende y más lo amaré por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Disoluto<strong>

Desde el día en que conoció a Makishima Shougo, Choe Gu-Sung estuvo más o menos seguro de que los dos terminarían inmersos en algo grande y por descontado peligroso. No le importó, sin embargo. Y de cualquier manera con esa suerte de exquisito don de la palabra que posee aunado a sus sonrisas relumbrantes cual hojas de doble filo; Makishima antes o después habría acabado incluso por convencerle de ascender con él hacia lo más alto, o de en caso contrario, de descender hasta donde fuera necesario según las circunstancias. Quizás estaría escrito. Pero aunque no lo estuviera, había mucha más diversión en su vida desde que se aliara con ese impredecible y enigmático joven al que incluso un par de años luego de que comenzara a tratar no terminaba de comprender. Y siendo así no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Evadir y permanecer en las sombras que los ojos de _Sybil_ no pudieran penetrar pinta como algo relativamente fácil para alguien con sus conocimientos en informática, no obstante Shougo ni siquiera depende de tal método para protegerse a sí mismo. Su_ Psycho-Pass_ que nunca deja de ser blanco como nieve que no llegase ni a derretirse ni a corromperse con suciedad alguna y que posiblemente para él significara una especie de carga o maldición en lugar de una virtud de incalculable valor, como probablemente lo sería para otros cientos, se encargaba de hacerlo por sí solo sin su consciente intervención.

—_«Aquello que no ha sido elegido por nosotros no podemos considerarlo ni como un mérito ni como un fracaso»*_ —. Este mismo le dijo un día en que ya tenían la suficiente confianza mutua para entrar en ciertos terrenos. Sostenía una copa con vino en la mano y movía suavemente su contenido, la mirada concentrada en el verdor oscuro de las plantas más allá del ventanal desnudo de cortinas ubicado a su derecha y las piernas recogidas contra el pecho —. Ya no pienso demasiado en ello, pero eso es básicamente lo que opino, como puedo aventurar que tú ya lo supondrías.

—Suena para mí como si se lo atribuyeses acaso al azar y no a una posible cosa en específico—contestó.

Makishima esperó unos instantes mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Y puede que sea así. ¿Qué es esta vida sino azar como tú lo has llamado, precisamente? —dio un sorbo a la copa y bajó los pies del sofá a la alfombra— Ni siquiera quienes tontamente consagran sus vidas a acatar los designios que el sistema susurra en sus oídos, sin llegar a tener ni un solo instante de duda pueden estar totalmente exentos del persistente riesgo del azar.

—Y es justamente ahí donde entramos nosotros —le sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla del otro hombre. Los ámbares ojos ojos brillaron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de devolver su sonrisa con una de franca complacencia y lentamente asentir.

—Correcto, Choe Gu-Sung. Es entonces cuando nosotros intervenimos.

Sus objetivos afortunadamente coinciden, aunque no sepa nada de su pasado. Tal vez por ser un tema sensible para él, o por sencillamente considerarlo de carácter irrelevante para su presente es que jamás se lo menciona. Desde que le conoce Choe Gu-Sung ha aprendido más sobre literatura y otras artes que si se le hubiera ocurrido tomar clases privadas dos o tres veces por semana (la pantomima que desempeñó como profesor en la academia Ousou le venía como anillo al dedo, en su humilde opinión); aun así cualquier cosa que guarde relación con su historia personal se mantiene en la más profunda nebulosa, al menos en lo que se refiere a él. Si ese ser ahíto de secretos y de verdades inconvenientes para el mundo hubo confiado lo suficiente en alguna otra persona anteriormente para abrirse más allá de ese punto, él no lo sabe ni siente por aquello tampoco gran interés. Querer derrocar al Sistema _Sybil_, desentrañar el misterio que yace en su seno son ideas que le obsesionan más que eso otro. Y quizás entonces cuando lo consigan (si es que de hecho lo hacen) vea consumirse la inefable insatisfacción que siempre ve presente, en mayor o menor grado, en el fondo diáfano de su mirada cada vez que alguno de los sujetos a los que extiende su amparo traiciona sus expectativas. Disolver la lamentable amargura; ese pulso disconforme que ambos comparten al ser unos _exiliados_ de la sociedad y que se acrecenta con mayor ímpetu en Makishima al ser este transtornado país su tierra natal. Puede que verle _feliz_ le importara más que saciar su propio egoísmo; más de lo que podría sospechar.

—¿Conoces "El dilema del erizo" de _Schopenhauer_?

Lo meditó unos momentos antes de poder recordarlo y responder.

—Si mal no me equivoco es una especie de parábola respecto a los pros y los contras de la cercanía entre las personas, ¿no es así?

—El intento de dos erizos de tierra por aproximarse para entrar en calor, pero que sin embargo, mientras más cerca uno del otro están, mayor es el daño que se provocan con sus propias espinas —expuso el albino mirando la cubierta del libro cerrado que tenía sobre el regazo —. Y peor aún, pues al alejarse la sensación de frío es más intensa de lo que era antes de entrar en contacto y conocer la calidez.

—Sí que es todo un dilema.

—En definitiva las criaturas no tienen más opción que tratar una vez más de acoplarse, buscando una distancia donde el daño ocasionado sea el menor posible.

—Ser lastimado por su prójimo o perecer en el frío de la soledad —dijo —. Pobres erizos aquellos, ¿eh?

—O más exactamente conseguir una precaria estabilidad con la que conformarse y regodearse, como eligen tantos —repuso llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en gesto de reflexión—; antes que enfrentar sus verdaderos deseos y sacrificarse a las espinas.

Añadió un suave suspiro para sellar la oración y casi enseguida Choe Gu-Sung lo vio apretar los labios suprimiendo una sonrisa que, y tuvo entonces la más absoluta de las certezas al respecto, no era para él.

* * *

><p>*La insoportable levedad del ser; Milan Kundera.<p> 


End file.
